Puppynapped
by candy-belle
Summary: Hunter indulges himself sexually with Randy's favourite pet. This was a request fic written for stillthere4me & rfg 72 from Lj. They wanted a dark depraved slash fic with Hunter & Evan. Serious warnings abduction, bondage, implied non-con activities.


**Title**: Puppy-napped  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> . Hunter indulges himself sexually with Randy's favourite pet  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Hunter/Evan, mention of Randy/Evan, mention of past Hunter/Randy ,  
><strong>SERIOUS Warnings:<strong> abduction, bondage, implied non-con activities,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is a dark dark bunny and totally depraved!. Just be warned! This was written as a request fic for stillthere4me and rfg_72 hope this is what you were wanting ladies. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x

"Shhh," soothed Hunter leaning forward to thumb away one of many tears leaking from under Evan's dark lashes. "Open your eyes for me," he ordered softly the almost gentle tone of his voice belying the true nature of what was happening.

Evan shook his head a stifled whimper escaping his throat as he tried to turn his head away from Hunter – a blatant to refusal to obey the soft command.

Hunter chuckled. He didn't mind. He'd forgive the smaller man such a minor indiscretion. After all he had already abducted, bound and abused the man - he figured he was allowed a little rebellion in return.

Running the knuckle of his finger along the edge of Evan's face, he checked that the gag was still in place. The bright red ball gag was starkly visible against the paling tone of Evan's face. Hunter smiled to himself, enjoying the view knowing that just the idea of him touching Evan would enrage Randy but the idea of him tying him up and abusing him – he gave a low rumbling chuckle just thinking of the state his former protégé would get into.

Sinking back onto his heels he took a moment to admire his handiwork. He'd known the Viper's pet was flexible but he had no idea just how flexible until he'd attached the spreader bar and cuffed the smaller man's ankles and wrists to it. The position had left the poor thing totally and utterly exposed and vulnerable and Hunter loved that. He reached down carefully touching the already used entrance, loving the whimper of fear that echoed around the room. He scooped a little of the leaking substance and used it to lube himself up. He gave a low rumbling chuckle and leaning over he grabbed his phone.

"Open your eyes, Puppy," he ordered.

When he was ignored again he aimed a hard slap against Evan's cock. It was hard enough to make the smaller man cry out against the ball gag. Almost instantly the brown eyes snapped open, glaring at Hunter with so much fire burning in the warm depths it took Hunter's breath away.

"Its no wonder he adores you," murmured Hunter aiming another swipe at Evan's unprotected sac, loving the obvious string of curses the smaller man was trying to throw at him from behind the ball-gag.

"Too bad he forget to keep an eye on you tonight," he smirked wickedly trailing his hand down Evan's sweat soak chest loving the way the muscles undulated under his touch, "It's really his fault you're here. He's a bad master. He should have kept you on a much tighter leash."

"Now," he growled, chuckling at the way Evan was shaking his head, "We don't want him worrying about you, do we?" He titled Evan's head up, turning and twisting it until he had the perfect shot.

"There," he grinned, "Let's take a picture of you and send it to him. Just so he knows exactly where you are and who has you."

Evan shook his head, a frantic noise spilling from his stuffed mouth but Hunter ignored him. For several moments he snapped away, taking image after image - all of them painfully explicit in showing exactly what he had already inflicted on the defenceless Evan. Then locking his gaze with Evan he composed a quick text and hit send.

Chucking the phone to the floor, he smirked and lining himself up with Evan's already abused hole, he growled, "Wonder how long it will take your master to come rescue you, Puppy? Let see how many more time I can fuck you before he's breaking down that door."

Then without warning he drove forward ripping yet another stifled scream from Evan as once again he proceeded to fuck the fight out of Randy's beloved pet.

FIN x


End file.
